So Dumb Its Brilliant
by purpledragon6
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Wally being so dumb hes brilliant.
1. Horse radish

**A/N: Its 2014, so here comes the revise:**

* * *

><p>Robin sat in bed, finishing what ever it was Megan had brought him earlier that day for lunch. On a regular basis he would have just dumped the bowl and it brownish black contents into a nearby potted plant and then just forget about it, but today he was nursing a head cold that was worse than anything he had ever faced (in his opinion) and really didn't give a crap what he was eating. When he finally finished eating, he set his bowl aside on the table and laid back down on his soft mattress as he snuggled closer into his warm covers and closed his eyes. He wasn't for long asleep, however. Before long, he awoke with a start when he heard a loud knocking on his bedroom door, followed by a swishing sound as the doors parted, allowing his friend Wally to come walking through the door.<p>

"Hey Robby!" He said in a rather cheerful tone, waving a spoon under Robin's nose as he held something behind his back. "Hows the cold doin'?"

Robin grunted and threw a pillow at his red headed friend in response, earning himself a chuckle from the older boy. Frowning, Robin reached over for a nearby box of tissues and took out one for himself before chucking the rest of the box at Wally, which he ended up knocking away with the flick of his wrist and laughed once more. Rolling his eyes, Robin proceeded to blow his nose, trying once again in vein to clear up his nose a bit so that he could breathe, and Wally took notice of this.

"I know you're sick and all, but this will fix you right up! Aunt Iris said so!" Wally laughed, pouncing on the boy suddenly.

"W-Wall-y! T-the he-eck!?" Robin gasped out, wincing as his words only seemed to make his sore throat worse. "O-o-off!"

"Just a sec, Rob. This'll clear you right up." Wally said as he pinned the boy's arms with his knees and proceeded to open up a glass jar in his hand and scoop out the contents onto a spoon.

"W-Wally! Get of-!" The boy wonder stopped as Wally held up the spoon and began forcing Robin's mouth open.

The raven haired boy tried desperately to fight back, but soon the spoon was shoved in his mouth and he tasted a very hot, slightly lumpy and stringy glob being poured down his throat. In a last effort, he managed to shove Wally off of his arms, all while he gagged and thrashed his fists violently into Wally's chest. Finally, he managed to get Wally off of him fully, and jumped up and ran for the bathroom to wash his mouth out, having no idea what was in it now. This whole process took him about five minutes (As the taste seemed to have burned itself into his mouth) and required several squirts of tooth paste to get out. Much to the boy's annoyance also, he found that what ever it was he had eaten had caused his nose to run like a faucet, and when he came back out, he found Wally still sitting on his bed with a wide grin on his dorky face.

"There, now how do you feel?" He asked in an innocent and yet humored tone, folding his arms over his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Robin roared, though a smile did find its way onto the upturned corners of his lips at the realization that he had his voice back and that he could breath out his nose again.

Wally got up suddenly from the bed and innocently walked over to the boy, before he held out an empty bottle and tossed it the rest of the way to the boy wonder. Once he caught it, Wally wasted no time in letting out a woody wood-pecker styled laugh, turning quickly on his heels, and then speed out of the room. Robin rose an eye brow and thumbed the bottle in his hand before he actually looked down at it:

**Horseradish. **


	2. Lets pee on Kaldur

The three teens stood over Kaldur, their teams beloved leader, and gasped softly in shock. It looked as if he had been out in the sun for about seven hours at the longest.

"This isn't good." Wally whispered in a shocked tone.

"He looks dehydrated- Ow!." Robin gasped as Artemis slapped the back of his head.

"No duh!" She shouted at the pair, sounding very annoyed. "What are we going to do!"

"I got it!" Wally said, snapping his fingers as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Lets pee on Kaldur!"

Robin gasped at this suggestion, but then he stopped and actually began to take it into thought and at last he shrugged his shoulders.

"Worth a try." He admitted as Artemis scowled and turned around.

"I am so not doing that." She said just as the sounds of zippers being undone and water dripping was heard. "OH SICK!"

"Uh! Its not working!" Robin shouted as he zipped back up and turned to Wally.

"Here Robin! Take this sharpie and draw and Kaldur, maybe he will absorb the ink from our- JUST DRAW ON HIM!" Wally gasped as he went to hand the little bird the marker.

"Hang on guys, I'll do it." Artemis said taking the sharpie and drawing a mustache on him, causing them all to crack up.

Just then the Bio-ship showed up, and the teens innocently folded their arms behind their backs and pretended to be worried once more, hoping that Kaldur wouldn't be to mad at them when he woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Med-Bay:<strong>

"YOU PEED ON ME! AND DREW ON ME!" Kaldur shouted, sounding both angry and surprised.

"And they saved your life." Batman said, stepping into the room.

"We did?" Wally asked, sounding just as surprised as Kaldur was.

"Yes, It appears Kaldur got stung by a rare desert jellyfish." He said "The pee acted as a neutralizer to the toxin and the markers woke him from his coma due to their strong scent."

"So you should really be thanking us." Wally added, turning to the older teen with an innocent look on his face.

"Don't push it." Kaldur growled, causing the others to back awsy slowly.


	3. Bouncy ball

**A/N: This one goes out to Ally Marton! Thanks for the idea!**

* * *

><p>Most days, the Young Justice team found themselves busy with one of two things; School work or crime fighting. However, they always had some amount of downtime, when they had nothing to do at all. It was on days like this that the kids were usually in the most danger, mainly because they often enjoyed finding dangerous and often gutsy things to pass the time with. Today was one of those days, as proven as Wally ran around the cave at his top speed, shutting all the windows and doors he could find. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn't notice Dick as he entered into the main room of the cave and began to look around curiously.<p>

"Hey Walls, whatcha doing?" The little bird asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket and leaning back on the balls of his heels.

The speedster ignored his friend, and instead he raised his hand above his head quickly and suddenly. In the red-head's clenched fist there was an item that Robin could just barely make-out. It was a small blueish silver sphere...A bouncy ball!

"NO WALLY DON'T!" Robin cried as he hit the floor and curled up into himself, waiting in horror for his friend to put the ball down or throw it.

But it was to late and Wally threw the ball hard against the wall. It raced around the room, knocking objects off the shelves and nearly hitting the two heroes, who by then were on the floor covering their heads, at full force. This went on for a grueling seven minutes but then it just stopped with a muffled 'Thud'. Suddenly a loud 'OOF!' was heard, and the boys looked up quickly and gasp in their surprise at what they saw. There, laying on the floor with his limbs sprawled out, they saw Simon laying on the ground next to a randomly placed open window. The mind-controlling villain seemed dazed and looked very confused and almost scared as he sat up and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the two heroes, who had taken his moment of collection to get their weapons ready for a fight.

"O-Oh dear..." Simon muttered, covering his head quickly, clearly in no shape to fight back.

"Hey, Walls, you take the left and I'll take the right!"

* * *

><p>By the time the League showed up and got him to come to (Simon having been knocked back out by Wally and Robin), he looked up at them in the same shock and fear as before, simply babbling random things until Black Canary slapped him across the face to knock some sense into him. He shook his head quickly and then struggled to his feet, his arms held behind his back by Batman as he turned to the two younger heroes and asked.<p>

"What kind of weapon was that!" He asked as he sounded almost amazed.

"Weapon?" The whole league asked in unison, their eyes darting to the two boys in surprise.

"The blue thing! It hit me in the head and it disrupted my brain blast!" He explained, looking around for it on the ground.

Wally smirked suddenly, and once again at his top speed, he raced to just a few yards outside of the cave and reclaimed the toy that he had lost earlier, and then slid it into his pocket, leaving every adult in the cave in amazement. At this, the league now had bouncy balls labeled under use-able weapons.


	4. Young Justice

**A/N: THIS IS AN AU XD**

* * *

><p>Afternoons at Wally's house usually weren't very quiet, but today was different. Wally laid on his stomach over his bed, pad of paper in his hands and his friend Dick sat half asleep on a swivle chair, lazily spinning himself in circles. The room was dead quiet, as Dick had given up on getting his friend's attention almost twenty minutes ago, as Wally had chosen the company of his paper over Dick. Except for the ocational sqeak of the chair or the snapping of Wally's pencil that made both of the boys jump, the room was silent. This pattern went on for half an hour more, before Wally suddenly made an "Ah-ha' type of noise. Suddenly Wally jumped up from his bed and slapped the paper into his best friend's face with such a force that it knocked the boy off of his chair and onto the floor.<p>

"I finally finished it! Read it and tell me what you think! Pleasepleaseplease!" Wally pleaded as his smaller friend rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper away from his face.

Wally sat back on his bed after that, and tried to sit still as Dick mumbled aloud what was on the paper while also rubbing his now sore face. From behind his shades, he was rolling his eyes to the heavens and then back down to Earth before he went on with his reading.

"Young Justice..." Dick read aloud, then dropped his voice to a whisper as he began to read. "Season one-"

"Just read it to yourself, man." Wally snapped, even though Dick was already doing that, knowing that he would probably start muttering again after this.

"Superman has a clone... Yada yada... Ninja girlfriend joins the team... Wally becomes Dr. Fate but then stops... Megan dates Conner..." Dick muttered, frowning at the first couple of pages and yelping when another stack was shoved into his hands.

"Heres season two's script when you get done." Wally explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

"The tool shed ends up being a Zada tube... Blah blah blah... Megan is dating Lagoo- Lagoon boy?" The boy muttered to himself in a dull tone after quite a few flips of the pages.

"I told you to read it to yourself!" Wally snapped at the young boy, then adding, "And I couldn't think of a better name."

"Aquarius." Dick shot back, looking up quickly and adjusting his glasses.

"Just shut up and keep reading!" Wally muttered, though he secretly drafted the original name in favor of the one Dick had suggested, not that he would let him know that much.

"They end up in blah blah blah... He can understand them for some reason... Something about Nightwing being a dick- Heh, that is kind of funny...Blah..."

At last the boy set down the manuscript, took off his sunglasses, and rubbed his tired eyes. Of all things Wally could have given him to read and waste his valuable time on, he had chosen that.

"Wally, Thats so... Dumb." He said softly, still rubbing his eyes and head.

Wally frowned at the comment, and then swiped the pad from his friend and slipped it into the envelope and licked the glue on the edge and sealed it up. He was not going to let his friend ruin his good mood when it came to the work that he had worked so hard on already.

"Hey this could be a hit cartoon one day." Wally said proudly as he licked a stamp and placed it on the corner of the envelope and quickly wrote an address on the back, grabbed his coat and ran to the nearest mailbox.

**To: Cartoon Network.**

**From: Wally West**


	5. We're trapped at the cross walk

It had been almost two months since Me'gann and Conner broke up. While life for the others went on as usual, the two were very distant from one another and it caused quite a bit of tension whenever they were together, but at the same time they would talk none stop about how much they missed each other to everyone else on the team, which while no one wanted to say anything, was very annoying. At this point, everyone was at wits end with the constant complaining, especially Wally, who despite his former crush on Megan, really did hate seeing the two so unhappy. Well, one day Wally had finally had enough and decided to take action.

"I've got a plan!" The red-head said one day during a briefing, just a few minutes before the clone and Martian showed up.

"Whats your plan, Wally?" Artemis asked, watching as Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"What, your going to bribe them into getting back together? Fat chance that will work." Dick laughed, rolling his eyes slowly and smirking.

"Oh you'll see." Wally smirked rushing out the door, only to come back in once he realized that the meeting was not over yet and that he would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day: <strong>

The team (Or at least most of them) were now dressed in their usual civilian clothes, and were currently walking down the street on their way to get some well deserved ice cream. Dick, Wally, and Megan's little brother Garfield, lead the group down the street with their heads bowed towards each other, the trio muttering quietly to each other about Wally's earlier mentioned plan to get their friends back together.

"Okay, when I say 'now', all of you- Now!" Wally whispered as him, Dick and Garfield all took off running down the street at their fastest speeds and passed the cross walk within seconds.

As they did, Wally put his plan into action, making a quick movement before anyone could see him do it and hurrying off quickly to catch up with his friends, who were already waiting for him at the ice cream parlor just a short distance away. Meanwhile, the martian girl gasped softly at her speedy friends and quickened her pace in an attempt to catch up with them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Megan laughed, running after them but was suddenly pulled back by her shoulder by Conner just as a car sped passed them.

"You don't have the walk symbol yet." He mumbled, awkwardly looking away from her and up into the clouds quickly.

"Oh... thanks..." Megan whispered, pressing the button carefully and then stepping back and waiting for the signal.

Two minutes passed, and the two alien teens stood at the crosswalk, still not saying anything to each other. It looked about another minute was going to by in this awkward quiet, until Conner finally spoke. Clearly, he hated the awkward tension and the silence... And maybe the crosswalk signal, but that was another story all together.

"So, um... How are things?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders a little as he spoke.

"Good... Me and Lagoon broke up but other then that good." She answered, playing with her hair a little. "And you?"

"Broke up? Why?" Conner asked, sounding a little surprised at that piece of information.

"Stupid reasons... I'd rather not talk about it right now." Megan replied, though she smiled softly, glad that they were finally talking again. "I'd rather talk about how you've been."

"Fine, a little lonely but fine." He answered, leaning against the pole and resting his head against it.

"Lonely?" Megan repeated, sounding a bit concerned but not at all surprised.

"Ugh! When will we get that stupid symbol?" Conner complained, trying quickly to change the subject.

"You're lonely?" Megan asked, putting a small hand onto his wrist in a comforting way.

"Yeah... It doesn't matter though..." He said, though Megan seemed to think other wise on it.

"How long have you felt like this?" She muttered suddenly, her hand never leaving his.

Conner mumbled something quickly and then went back to drumming his fingers of his free hand on the side of the pole in a loud and fast way, trying to avoid the woman's sight as well as her questions.

"What?" Well, he must not have tried hard enough then, because in the end he couldn't avoid either.

"Since we broke up, okay?" Conner mumbled, still drumming his fingers, only this time he did it a little softer than before.

Megan hugged his arm suddenly, causing his hand to fly away from the pole and his eyes darted down at her small frame. While he was surprised, he also thought that the gesture felt nice and welcomed after all the time he had spent being lonely without his favorite alien.

"Sorry..." She whispered softly, her voice barely audible.

"What are you sorry for? I broke up with you." Conner said, making no attempt to move the martian off of his arm.

"For letting you feel lonely." Megan said, still hugging his arm.

"Its okay..." He muttered, soon turning her slightly so that he could hug her back.

"Conner I don't want us to stay broken up." She said into the hug, liking how warm and safe she felt in it.

"Neither do I." And with that , he gently tilted her chin upwards and the two gently kissed each other softly.

As they did, they didn't notice that a quarter, which was jammed into the cross walk button, had slipped out of the buttons holder and clanked to the ground. They didn't notice that, or that they now had the walk symbol. They didn't even notice the speedster, the animal boy or the not-so-little-anymore bird standing across the street happily eating their ice cream.

"Works almost every time." Wally smirked, picking up the coin and tucking it into his pocket with an idle smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda want to write a story where Garfield is being raise by his older sister (Megan) and her boyfriend (Conner) And all the misadventures they get into. Like? Dislike? R and R then.**

**If you don't understand what happened: Wally jammed a quarter over the button at the cross-walk so when Megan pushed it, she was just pushing the quarter. Now Wally knows how impatient Conner is so he knew Conner wouldn't like the awkward silence as they waited for the sumbol and would break it, thus getting them talking again.**


	6. I plead the fifth

During the show, Young Justice's, brief leave of absence, cast members by the names of Wally West, Dick Greyson, and Roy Harper went on to form their own comedy show. Much like the one their fellow CO-star Megan starred in, 'Hello Megan', this show centered around the teenagers and their day to day adventures as they attended school during the day and did some other stuff during the night. Their show was named 'I plead the fifth'.Here is a clip from the show:

"Okay, and action!" The director called, picking up his copy of the script that the boys had and reading along as Dick and Wally entered on the stage.

"Wally! What happened to my laptop!" Dick said as he puts hands on hips and watches as his friend ate a bag of chips.

"I plead the fifth!" Wally answered, followed by canned laughed.

"Dang it Wally! I needed that for school!" Dick cried, followed by more laughter.

"Why don't you just borrow Roy's? Here he comes now. On his lucky pogo-stick!"

* * *

><p><strong>*The boys are now outside, joined by Roy who is bouncing on a pogo-stick*<strong>

"Hiya Roy! Say, can I borrow your laptop?" Dick greeted with a soft smile.

"Sure Dicky boy, but first *mumbles* Oh God, I sound like a dork. *outloud* Who wants to see my new pogo-stick trick! Hey that rhymes!" Roy laughed, though his face made him look like he had just swallowed a day old fish.

"It sure does, and I'd love to see it, how about you Wally?" Dick replied, looking to Wally.

"I plead the fifth,"

"OK then, here I go." Roy said, only then to have Kaldur take Roy's place, wearing his clothes and an orange wig as he does a flip.

"Wow Roy! That sure was something!" Dick shouted, face palming as he spoke.

Roy quickly took Kaldur's place and continued to bounce as he said his thanks to Dick, and then asked the boys if they would want to see him do that again. Wally and Dick looked to each other, and then back at Roy, and this time they answered in unison.

"I plead the fifth."

* * *

><p><strong>*Back Inside*<strong>

"So Roy, about that laptop." Dick begins, only to have a stage direction point to Roy and then off of the stage.

"Sure Dicky boy, its at my house, let me go get it." Roy said with a roll of the eyes as he bounced away.

"Geez. It sure was nice to see Roy again." Dick said, just as the family butler, Alfred, came down stairs while everyone in the audience claps and cheers.

"Was Master. Roy here?" The man asked, looking between the two boys as he spoke.

" He sure was, you just missed him." Wally said, and for some reason this was followed by canned laughs.

" Say Alfred, where are you off to tonight?" Dick cut the laughs off, stepping towards the other man quickly.

"If you must know I have a date tonight." The older man replied, walking down the stairs slowly.

"With who? Miss. Susan from the library?" Dick asked, now just making up his lines as he went along.

"Yes." Alfred said, just about to leave the set when Wally stopped him.

"Oh, before you go! Don't forget this." He said as he slips something into Alfred's pocket, the man nodding and then leaving.

"So Wally, what was that?" Dick asked curiously.

"I plead the fifth."

* * *

><p>The show was cancelled three seconds later.<p> 


	7. Thomas the Tank Engine

Megan entered the living room one fine afternoon to find the two people she was looking for; Dick and Wally. With a deep in take of breath, she floated over to behind the two boys, who were watching TV, and hovered quietly over them. Both boys glanced up at her quickly before going back to the TV set.

"Hey you two!" She said in a cheery voice, getting their full attention now, but mainly because they were curious about her tone.

"What do you want?" Wally mumbled, flipping through channels and then throwing the remote at the TV gently to turn around fully.

"Nothing, I ju-."

"Out with it Megs." Dick snapped, sitting up and not buying the act.

"OK, fine. Conner's birthday is coming up and I don't know, what to get him." She sighed, running her green hand through her fire-red locks in a stressed out way.

"So, why are you asking us?" Wally asked, folding his legs over his friend's lap and looking up at the martian.

"Well, you guys knew him since he was born so..." She let her voice trail off slowly as she bowed her head.

"Hey! Thats right! We were there when he was born, oh, remember what his first words were?" Dick asked as he laughed, nudging Wally's leg with his fist.

"Yeah, wasn't it like AHHH! Or something?" Wally replied, sitting up a little and laughing hard.

"Nah, nah It was like ROAR!" Dick laughed along with him.

"No. no Its was like-." Wally was cut off by the clone entering the room, tripping over something on the ground and then banging his head on the counter by accident.

"AURGH!" He screamed in pain, ripping off his shirt by accident.

"Yeah, yeah. That was it!" Wally said happily, pointing to the super-man look alike with a bright smile. "Thanks, Suppey."

The clone growled at the other and then stomped out of the room while rubbing his sore head. It was a good thing as well, because what Wally said next probably wouldn't have been good for Supey's temper at all.

"So, this is technally his fifth birthday right?" Wally asked, suddenly getting an idea.

"Right." Megan answered, sounding a bit unsure about where this was going.

"OK, leave the present thing to us Miss. M." Wally said, grabbing Dick's arm and rushing out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night:<strong>

"What. The. Hell. Is this?" Conner asked, holding up a plastic, blue, tank engine.

"Its Thomas the tank engine! I found it at a garage sale and knew you'd love it cause you're five years old." Wally cooed while Dick laughed his head off.

Conner looked from the tank, to Wally, then back down at the tank. Finally getting the joke and growling lowly in his annoyance. He set it down carefully, and was about to grab and possibly crush Wally's stupid throat, but he stopped himself when when the news came on.

"This just in, a company who manufactures 'Thomas the Tank engine' toys has issued a $1oo,ooo prize to who ever had the train marked 873." The reporter said, causing the teens to quickly the teens flipped over to toy and sure enough there was the numbers 873, so instead of killing the two teens, Conner hugged them.

"See, told ya he's love it." Wally laughed, only to quickly stop when the other growled at him.


	8. Happy Days

It had been five days since that stupid training incident had left the team in a state of disarray. Everyone was still very depressed, and the younger members of the team hadn't slept a full night of sleep since then. The older members had recovered a little more, but seeing their younger members in the states they currently were in really didn't do anything to help. Wally, who was neither a young member nor older, glanced at all of his saddened friends and he suddenly got an idea. A rather stupid idea, but it was still a Wally-ish idea. Rushing into the craft bin Megan kept under his bed, he took a piece of pink paper, white lace and glitter pens and got to work.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, while the rest of the gang sat around the living room together and not saying a thing, a piece of paper fluttered into the room and landed onto the table that they all sat around. Dick sat up slowly, and he curiously grabbed it and held it up. With that, everyone gathered around him to see that it was a pink heart with white, lace trim. On the front was written 'Get happy soon', and on the inside, there was a small ear com.<p>

"What the?" Dick mumbled, picking the com up and tapping it a little.

At that moment, Wally's voice was heard laughing softly into it, followed by a clearing of the throat and a sudden harmonizing sound.

_"__Sunday, Monday, Happy Days. __Tuesday, Wednesday, Happy Days. __Thursday, Friday, Happy Days- _God thats a lot of days to sing... Wait, back to the song!_" _Wally sang, obviously doing this presently, as a crinkling sound of a lyrics sheet soon followed.

_" The weekend comes, __My cycle hums-_ Haha. That sounds perverted._Ready to race to you!" _Wally sang, causing Dick to crack a little smile in reaction. "_These days are all, __Happy and Free. (Those Happy Days). __These days are all, __Share them with me. _Except you, Arty, I'm not sharing with you. _Goodbye grey sky, hello blue. __There's nothing can hold me when I hold you. __Feels so right, it can't be wrong. __Rockin' and rollin' all week long- _Or at least until we have another mission."

At this, the girls began to smile, picturing Wally's dorky smile and overly dramatic hand gestures as he sand through the com. It made them feel a little better, getting the reality check that Wally was still just a big ball of silliness and not burned to a crisp like he had been in the training session with Dick. Laughing softly, they looked down at the com as if they were looking at the friend and listened as he delivered the final part of the song.

"And_ Blah blah blah. Repeat the chorus, blah blah, Happy Days!" _Everyone began to laugh,and Wally entered quickly into the room and was tackled almost instantly into a large group hug.

"Wally! That was so dumb it was somewhat brilliant!" Dick said with a laugh, lightly punching his friend's arm in a good-natured way.

"One more time?" Wally asked with a smile, reaching over and picking up the com.

Everyone frowned at that suggestion, watching as Wally awkwardly lowered the device and smiled a charming but also boyish smile.

"OK, now its so dumb its dumb." Artemis mumbled as everyone burst out laughing again.


	9. Bleach and hair dye

**So Dumb its Brilliant: Bleach and purple hair color.**

* * *

><p>Bleach; A common house hold cleaning product, which is often used in removing the stains from a white surface such as sheets, tile floor, fridges, and hair.<p>

Purple hair color; An artificial and often temporary substance used when coloring hair, and is used to turn hair a light shade of violet but one WARNING is that it has been known to stain skin if it ever comes in contact with it.

Wally; A 16-year-old superhero with far too much time on his hands, often used for annoying the living piss out of his five fellow teammates, or sometimes but not often being the hero of a mission.

Artemis; The Target.

* * *

><p>Take these fours dangerous devices, add one boring Saturday afternoon with no missions or homework, and you've got yourself a pretty funny prank. Well, if you're anyone but the target then the prank is pretty funny.<p>

* * *

><p>"WALLY WEST!" Artemis's shrill cry rang out through the nearly silent cave, catching the attention of her teammates.<p>

Four heads poked themselves out of their assigned bedroom doors. Upon first glance their faces stayed poker, but after a second glance however, the two raven haired teens began to snicker. Followed by a soft gasp by their red headed, female partner. Their white haired leader's face stayed poker, however. With a gentle sigh, he was the first to step out of his room and walked over to the seething Archer.

"Artemis. Who has done this to you?" Kaldur asked stiffly, turning slightly to send a disproving glance to his fellow teammates, who all held up their hands innocently in reaction.

"WALLY WEST!" Artemis screamed again as Kaldur put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down Artemis, knowing our friend, he will pay for his prank as always when Black Canary finds out about the incident." He said softly, but was cut off by a second voice.

"What incide- Oh my..." Black Canary's voice said behind him, her pace going very pale when she saw Artemis.

The Atlantian teen spun around quickly to face the woman, but she was looking right passed him and straight over at the blonde archer, who was no longer blonde. Rather she was purple, from head to toe, she was a light violet color.

"I don't know if I should be proud of who ever did this or pissed." Black Canary muttered under her breath, bringing a hand up to her lips to bite her nail in thought.

"PROUD!? WHY WOULD YOU BE PROUD OF HIM!?" Artemis growled, clearly seeking to kill the red-head whenever she found him.

Black Canary shook her head and then pulled out a disk and clicked its center. A picture of a strange purple creature popped up on it, making the other's gasp in surprise, as it almost looked exactly like how Artemis did now.

"These creatures, they've been obducting blonde haired teenagers, 17 and under." She said in a calm and cool tone. "We were actually going to send one of you undercover and pretend to be their queen since we've already captured theirs. Of course, we could have sent Megan, only these creatures are aware of alien shape-shifters... But they've never seen human before."

With that, all eyes were on the archer, who had her arms folder over her chest and a migraine rising into her left temple.

"What. A. Shock..."

* * *

><p>After a full 24 hours of undercover work, the creatures were sent back to their planet and the blondes were returned back to Earth. Artemis's hair and skin took several hours of scrubbing to get it back to its original color, but in the end the team was still happy with the job well done. Wally, who had been absent this entire time, finally came out of his hiding. In where else, but the kitchen cabinet. He was then rewarded with a pat on the back by Black Canary, and a slap on the face from Artemis, who then thanked him for saving her from being taken.<p> 


	10. HeroVillan support group: AU

**A/N: So this is something I thought of while thinking of three very special friends of mine. They are all transgendered, Mabbitt, Andy and Stephen (Steph for short) and so this story is dedicated to them. I thought the idea was a little silly but its symbolic. Its not supposed to be about transgendered being evil or good but its about them going through a large change in their lives and since not many people understand what this is like to go from Male to Female I changed it to going from Evil to Good and Vise Versa. Its labled under so Dumb Its Brilliant obviously because Wally is the Co-creator of the club but also I wanted to know what fan's of my other work thought of it. **

* * *

><p>The raven haired male slowly trudged down the wide hallway of the large building. His dynamo mask itched as beads of sweat began to form under it.<p>

_'Ugh... What if my friends see me here? What if they find out... They'll think I'm a looser... Or worse...' _Running his fingers through his medium length hair, he didn't notice that he had gone in a complete circle three times.

"Lost?" A second male's voice suddenly piped up, pulling the younger boy from his thoughts.

He stopped dead in his tracks and while still looking down he nodded.

"I-I'm supposed to be in room 209... F-for the meeting..." He coughed nervously into his hand and couldn't meet the man's eyes, only his shoes.

"Well you stopped in the right place. You must be Red. I am Kidflash and I will be your counselor this evening." The man's voice was calm and even, giving Red enough confidence to look up at him.

Kidflash wore a bright yellow and red uniform with an arrow on his chest and with wings on either side of his head. His dark green eyes and wide smile were a welcoming sight. definitely a Hero. Behind Wally, Red could just make out the form of a red headed woman with oddly colored skin wearing a short green uniform and looked as though she rushed to put on her make-up that morning. definitely a Villan.

"Come in Red, the others are waiting." KidFlash got out-of-the-way and let Red in.

The second he entered the woman he had seen before made her way over to him and held out her hand.

"Hello. My name is Ivy. I will not be your counselor but even so if you have anything you would like to talk about and your regular counselor is not present then you can come and talk to me." She smiled softly as the two shook hands. "Now if you would please take a seat and we will get started."

Slowly Red turned and trudged to the first open seat in the open circle he could find. He then looked up to survey those around him. A girl with oddly colored blue skin and black hair, wearing a snake-like outfit and yet no mask sat next to him, and next to her there was an older girl wearing a green suit with her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. Across the room from him sat a boy with dark skin and blonde hair, he wore no mask like the girl in blue. After about five minutes of silence a few more people entered the room and took their seats.

"OK. It seems everyone is here. So let's get started. As most of you already know. I am Kidflash but you may call me Wally. And this lovely woman is Poison Ivy but you can all call her Lillian. And this is Heros and Villans Suppor Group. A support group for individuals such as yourselves who have decided to make a large change in your life. Now lets start by going around the room and hearing some names."

He pointed to the boy on the end of the row.

"My name is Aqualad. But you can all call me Kaldur." The dark-skinned boy said standing up but then quickly sitting back down as soon as he had spoken.

"My name is Arsenal. But I would like to be called Roy." A ginger haired boy said folding both his legs and arms.

"My name is Cheshire but I like to be called Jade instead." A raven haired woman said sitting up a bit and clasping her hands together on her lap.

"My name is Tigress but you can call me Artemis." The blonde woman said sitting in a similar way to Arsenal.

"My name is Viper but please call me Leanna." The blue woman said as she sat up proudly and smiled reviling bright white fangs.

All eyes suddenly fell on Red as he looked down at his shoes again suddenly feeling nervous.

"M-my name is Red. Or Jason." He looked up to see everyone smiling warmly. "And as of yet I would like to be a hero."

Wally smiled brightly.

"Thats what the support club is here for. Theres nothing wrong with wanting to switch sides Jason. Kaldur and Viper here have already made the switch from Villan to Hero and Hero to Villan. Would you two like to tell the others about your journey?"

The two stood up and were smiling proudly and happily. Leanna walked to the middle of the circle.

"My name is Leanna Crawford, I was formally known as the villan Viper but ever since I took up that role I discovered that I was very unhappy with the way things were so I decided to make the change. So far I have stopped three major drug rings in my area." The group clapped as she sat down and Kaldur took her place.

"My name is Kaldur, formally Aqualad and I am a villan. It wasn't that I wasn't happy being a hero but I always felt out of place as a hero. When I decided to make the change I felt as though I was leaving so many friends behind but even with the change they always stood by me. As of now I am a mole secretly in the Light."

Everyone clapped for him again as he sat down.

"OK, so with that being said our meeting can officially begin." Wally picked up a remote and clicked on a smartboard to revile a slide show had been set up.

The title card in big bold print read: _**MAKING THE CHANGE.**_


	11. Wally's Interview with the Author

**A/N: Sorry. Not an update, well it kinda is. So I had a few story ideas with our favorite runner and the Little Bird that I wanted to run past you guys before I write them. Joining me today in this update is the KidFlash Himself, Wally West!**

* * *

><p>Studio music plays as lights flash around the room and smoke fills the floor. Me and Wally appear in the clearing smoke, sitting on a couch while eating pizza.<p>

"So is this your first time writing yourself into your own story?" Wally asked in between bites of food.

"Third time actually. I took a vacation in my Toy Story fanfiction and then I got Q and A from the characters in my Secret Saturdays fanfiction." I replied with an idle smile.

"Never heard of that second one... SO, you said you had some ideas you wanted to run passed me?" Wally said as he ate, smiling up at me idly.

"Actually Wally, the ideas are about you, I was running them by our readers." I replied with a shrug.

"Well, that much I know. I overheard you talking w- well I actually kinda hacked your account and read through your forum convo and when I saw my name I just had to know what you had in mind." He muttered sheepishly as I frowned and began typing away on my phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a soft frown.

"Resetting my password." I replied as I put my phone away.

"If its Dispatch409, Mordor210, or Justicegirl467 I've already figured it out." He sighed, rolling his eyes slowly.

"Its not. So its 11:48AM right now and I'm in French class so lets make this quick." I said, turning to a much serious mode.

"Unless we continue it in between your debate round next period." Wally suggested with a shrug.

"Nope. We can only do this now cause I'll be working on my Manga next period." I replied with my own shrug.

"The one about Uroein?" Wally asked, having apparently read that in my messages as well.

"MOVING ONTO THE IDEAS!" I shouted in annoyance.

"Oh yeah!" Wally laughed as he tossed the pizza aside. "Your ideas. Get on with it Miss. Dragon!"

"OK, So of course one of my ideas is a song fic drabble about you two but I'm not gonna count that as an idea but people can still vote on it. So now we're starting with Idea #1:"

_**Definition of Family.**_

"Sounds interesting, whats it about?" Wally asked curiously.

"It's a RobxKid fic, where after your ex-girlfriend leaves you two twin babies, your forced to take care of them but with no idea how to Robin steps up to the plate and helps you out and after a while romance begins to blossom." I replied with a smile.

"How did you think of this one!?" Wally asked in shock.

"I read a fic by accident about you two and it really killed my Mojo on the pairing so when I thought of your relationship like this it was just to cute and rekindled my love of you two." I explained idly with a soft but still silly smile.

"Not sure how I feel about that one, whats your next idea?" Wally muttered softly. Idea # 2:

_**BirdFlash.**_

Granted this isn't even a pairing fic, so the title will be changed, this fanfiction is about when Camdus stole your's and Robin's DNA and either produced a clone with the mixed DNA or two separate clones that you two, like Superman, either treat like a son or a brother. It's a humor story except for like one chapter.

"Kinda sounds like-" Wally began but was cut off.

"No spoilers! OK and my third idea is this. Idea # 3."

_**If I never knew you.**_

In this Fanfiction, a new villain changes the course of Dick and Wally's lives so that they never meet one another. With no one to open up to, or at least a friend whose his age that he can share all his secrets with, Dick falls into a deep depression that nearly ends with death until a passerby sees him in the alley one day, which would be you Wally.

"So I'm like the hero of that story? That ones my favorite!" Wally laughed idly.

"Actually not really, neither of you actually join Young Justice since you two never met the team was never formed so your still the sidekick in the story." I replied, just as Wally's next sentence of disapproval was bleeped.

"Wait, your censoring this?" He gasped, looking at me in surprise.

"It came with the studio."

"Anymore Ideas?" He asked with a huff.

"Nope." Came the reply.

"Come on, just one more! Make it an even 4!" He begged.

"I've scraped the bottom of the barrel on this one KF, no ideas." I replied with a soft frown.

"Then we'll just have to make one up." Wally suddenly rushes out of the room and returns with a blending, two rolls of clear tape, two markers, a poster board, seven dictionaries and a turtle.

"Isn't that what we- Whats with the turtle." I asked curiously.

"For company." Wally replied as he tosses the dictionaries into a blender without the lid, sending pieces of paper flying everywhere, picks up three and tapes them to the poster. "There, your new idea."

"Fork boy created."

"DANG IT, CARTOON NETWORK!" He shouts as he rips off the three pieces as we both drop to the floor and shuffle through the mess and then tape two new pieces to the board.

**_You needed-_**

"What happened to the third word?" Wally asked, just as Dick enters, a spotlight landing on him as people cheer as he walks to center stage with us.

"Hey guys." He says cooly as he catches a falling strip of paper and tacs it to the board.

"It now says-" I began, only to be cut off by the newcomer.

_**You Needed Me.**_

"In this fanfiction idea, much like 'If I never knew you' is about what would happen if Young justice was never formed, but this time Wally and Dick have met, the only problem is Wally leaves the HQ instead of Roy and Dick follows with him." Dick read, rolling his shoulders idly as he did so.

"I like that idea." I said with a nod of the head.

"Its OK I guess." Wally shrugged with a soft frown.

"Well there you have it. Those are the ideas, so vote now." I announced with a wide grin.


	12. THE VOTES ARE IN!

**A/N: The votes are in and the winner is!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Studio music plays as lights flash around the room and smoke fills the floor. Me and Wally appear sitting on lawn chairs at the beach, this time while drinking iced tea*<strong>_

_**Me: Welcome back guys :D**_

_**Wally: So if you all remember, me and PD6 here held a poll to see which story idea she should write next. **_

_**Me: The votes are in and its time to tally the results.**_

_**Wally: So shall we begin?**_

_**Me: Hang on there Wally, had a little bit to much tea. I'mma head to the bathroom. Do NOT TOUCH the ballid box until I get back got it?**_

_**Wally: Yeah yeah. I got it. Go pee.**_

_**Me: *walks off stage after locking the box***_

_**Wally: She does know I could just vibrate my molecules and get the results right? Stupid. *puts hand on box and begins to vibrate it against the box, not only does it catch on fire but his nose starts to bleed.* Oh shit! *dumps iced tea on the box as it turns to ash.**_

_**Me: *returns* What are you doing?**_

_**Wally: *holding nose* Nothing. So, lets not read the votes. I mean, why not give it some time you know to-**_

_**Me: You destroyed the box didn't you?**_

_**Wally: I'm sorry?**_

_**Me: Its a good thing that box was empty. *pulls out laptop* All the votes are stored here on my laptop.**_

_**Wally: O.o What!?**_

_**Me: Stupid. *typing* OK. SO we have a winner. And the winner is WE HAVE A TIE BETWEEN ONE, THREE AND FOUR!**_

_**Wally: By how many?**_

_**Me: Heres the breakdown. **_

_**1: 4 votes.**_

_**2: 2 votes.**_

_**3: 4 votes.**_

_**4: 4 voutes. **_

_**Wally: A threeway tie, *pervert snicker* That sounded wrong. SO PD, what are we gonna go about it?**_

_**Me: Well here are the three ideas again.**_

_**Idea one: It's a RobxKid fic, where after your exgirlfriend leaves you two twin babies, your forced to take care of them but with no idea how to Robin steps up to the plate and helps you out and after a while romance begins to blossom.**_

_**Idea three: _**In this Fanfiction, a new villain changes the course of Dick and Wally's lives so that they never meet one another. With no one to open up to, or at least a friend whose his age that he can share all his secrets with, Dick falls into a deep depression that nearly ends with death until a passerby sees him in the alley one day, which would be you Wally.**_**_

_**_**Idea four: In this fanfiction idea, much like 'If I never knew you' is about what would happen if Young justice was never formed, but this time Wally and Dick have met, the only problem is Wally leaves the HQ instead of Roy and Dick follows with him.**_**_

_**_**Wally: So again, what are we gonna do? Have everyone vote again?**_**_

_**_**Me: We could do that. Or. *pulls out the blender* We combine the three.**_**_

_**_**Wally: How does that work?**_**_

_**_**Me: Well those three are slight AUs. SO heres how the plot will go. **_**_

_**_**After walking out on the Young Justice team before meeting Dick, Wally now tries to give up the cowl completely and become a normal teen with a hot girlfriend and everything. He meets Dick one day cutting in an alley (or some other way) and descides to take the boy on as a buddy. One day Wally's girlfriend leaves him with their twin children (which she fail to mention) and takes off for LA, leaving the teenage Wally to raise them on his own. Dick, who feels bad for his friend, descides to help him raise the children, while trying to keep it a secret from the three that he is the hero NightWing and is apart of the team that Wally resents so much. It isn't until the children are kidnapped and saved by Nightwing that Wally discovers his friends secret. Birdflash? Hm. Perhaps if it gets enough votes. **_**_

_**_**Me: SO what do you guys thing of this combined idea? Or if you have your own idea, feel free to send it in. Thanks for voting, and if we get enough reviews, this story should be up sometime this weekend or even on Monday. Until next time. I'm PD6 and this is Wally West, signing out.**_**_


	13. Like The Freaking Doctor

****A/N: A quick update for all of you who helped by voting (#)\(._.\) Jk. Heres a cookie for those who voted :D and for those who didn't vote. Heres an update :D****

* * *

><p>Dick flipped through the ending of Wally's YOUNG JUSTICE script.<p>

"So you killed yourself off?" He asked, looking up and handing him back the script. "Why?"

Wally took the paper and tossed it on his desk.

"I don't know. It seemed like an OK idea." He mumbled, sipping his soda and offering a sip to Dick.

"Its a really dumb idea Wally. You'd probably make some, and by some I mean very few, fangirls cry." Dick pointed out, taking the soda and sipping it.

Wally stood up and smiled.

"That is the idea. Ever heard of fanfiction? Its interesting half of the loopholes these people find!" He said, going to Dick's laptop that laid discarded on the center of his bed and opening it up.

After a few seconds of clicking he pulled up a story from fanficion and showed it to Dick.

"They write me like I'm the freaking Doctor! Traveling through time, dimentions, making clones of myself or being aghost! The whole shabang!"

Dick rolled his eyes and began to look through the stories.

"And its the last episode so its not like we have to go through the entire series missing you." The smaller added as he shut the laptop.

"And at least I died a hero, and on a funny note." Wally smiled. "I killed off Wally with a joke, 'Artimes is gonna kill me! Hes gonna die anyway so Artimes can't kill him! Its funny."

Dick glared at Wally and rolled his eyes yet again.

"Again, thats so dumb Wally!" He yelped, rubbing his head.

"Well excuse me Mr. Shades. I don't see you coming up with a better ending!" Both boy's eyes widened as Dick opened the laptop and began to tap away at the keys.

_'Buisness as usual...' NightWing muttered sadly as he slowly left the WatchTower and taking a Zetatube back to the remains of the cave. He kept his eyes closed, and alowed a few stray tears to fall until he heard an all to familiar voice._

_"Hey Robby, where have you been?" Kidflash's voice came suddenly as the boy opened his eyes to see his red haired friend standing in the kitchen while eating a banana. _

_"Dude, I have no idea. But I'm glad I'm not there anymore..." The thirteen year old muttered as sat down at the island with his friend.'_

"Wait, so Robin is a time traveler now?" Wally cut in.

"Like the freaking Doctor." Robin added with a smirk.


	14. AN If I Never Knew You

**A/N: Me: OK. So the votes are closed finally and this is my last Author's note. Though the second one was supposed to be the last BUUUT APPARENTLY it would help to advertise the story if I tell you about it on this one.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span><em>If I Never Knew You<em>. By PurpleDragon6. Summary: A new villain, who can change events in history, takes control of the lives of Dick Grayson and Wallace West. Starting from the beginning, he begins the tale with the intentions of preventing the boys from meeting by pulling out all of the stops so neither story will match the other and their paths will never cross. Or will they?**

'Whats the rating on it, now? Any pairings?" Dick asked, looking over Wally's shoulder at the laptop he was reading off of.

" T. And nope, doesn't say." Wally replied with a quick shrug.

"Will it be going up or down?" Dick muttered, worry lacing his tone as he spoke.

"Duh. Up! No, its totally going down." He mumbled as he bonks Dick playfully.

"So the next rating is rate M- PURPLE!" Dick shouted, turning towards the author of the story herself.

"Whaaa? I didn't promise the rating to go up." She replied, frowning as she attempted to get the laptop back from the boys.

"Since when did you write Rated M?" Dick asked suddenly, pulling the laptop further away from her.

"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me, and furthermore rated M doesn't always mean a sex scene if thats what you're getting at." The author replied with a roll of her eyes. "It could just be rated for swearing, hinting, or dark stuff. Stuff like that."

"Don't I get a say in this? I mean, what if I don't even want to be in this story." Dick shot back, looking to Wally for some back up.

"Whose the author here?" She asked, frowning at how pushy the boy was being.

"You are but-" Dick was cut off suddenly by Wally's hand.

"Pipe down Boy Wonderful. It won't be that bad." He said, smirking as the boy's face paled.

"Boy Wonderful?" Dick gasped in an annoyed tone.

"Just trying to play my part that I don't even have." Wally winked, watching as Dick read through the story again.

"This opening is horrible." Dick muttered as he read.

"I only had 14 minutes!" The author exclaimed in an equally annoyed tone to Dick's earlier one.

"In that case, its okay, but it needs detail." Dick sighed, finally shutting the laptop's lid.

"ITS A PROLOGUE!" Both Wally and the author yelped.

"Okay, okay...So its just a filler, or like a preview?" Dick asked in a soft but still curious tone.

"Exactly. It'll get better as I write it." The author assured him, gently taking the laptop back.

"Okey dokey, so all you lovely readers know what to do." Wally began as he stood up quickly. "Read, Review and Enjoy, and don't forget to check out other stories featuring me and Dick. Such as 'Never One With Words', 'Summer Road Trip', 'Never Alone', and 'Enter Kidflash Exit Kidflash', ect."

"Bit of an over kill don't you think Wally?" The author muttered, though on the inside she was laughing a little.

"Shut up Purple." Wally said in a stern yet still sweet tone.

"Hm, maybe I could write you either dying or as a uke if the rating does go up?" The author teased, watching as Wally's face went pale.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" He kept yelping as he rushed about the room.

"With that being said. I'm Purpledragon6." The author smiled.

"I'm Wally West, A.K.A Kidflash." Wally added.

"And I am the Boy Wonder, Robin, A.K.A Dick Grayson." Dick finished up.

"Signing off." They all said in unison.

* * *

><p>Wally's Note: Hey, boss woman wanted me to add that in the new and improved version of the story. There are no pairings :D<p> 


	15. Sugar High

Megan stood in the kitchen mixing what she hoped would be a batch of cookies when a sudden gust of wind blew her hair back.

_"Odd."_ She thought, looking up then going back to her cookies only to see that the bowl was gone.

A second later her hair was in her face and the bowl was back in her hands but it was empty now. She dropped the bowl and brushed her hair back and tried to figure out what just happened. Stumbling into the hall she ran into her boyfriend who had a streak of red paint across his face. Artemis stood holding her bow that was now broken in half and Aqualad wrapped in a towel, suds slipping down his forehead just barley missing his eye.

"Is this someones idea of a joke?" He asked, wiping soap off of his eye.

"I ain't laughing so I don't think so." Artemis growled. swinging her arrow in the air.

Just then Robin ran into the room wearing a sweatband with eye holes cut in it replaced his glasses. The team members looked at him curiously, all of them forgetting their earlier rage so that they could look at their youngest member awkwardly and slowly raise their eyebrows.

"Someone stole my glasses!" He explained in an angered voice.

"Someone broke my bow!" Artemis added with a frown.

"Someone shut off the water in the locker room!" Aqualad pointed out the obvious.

"Someone painted my face red!" Conner growled, his fists balling up tightly.

"Someone ate my cookies and tousled my hair!" Megan sighed, gently fixing her red hair.

"Wait wheres Wally?" Dick asked as he looked around, and seconds later his face suddenly went white.

At that moment, everyone tensed up as they felt a sudden rush of wind around them, and then realized that their shirts had been scattered on the floor around them. With soft blushes, their faces suddenly hardened in annoyance as they glared down the hallway.

"We have to catch him!" Everyone shouted at once.

"After we put our shirts back on!"

Everyone agreed, and hurried to do that just as Wally wiped past Superboy, who was now chasing him with a butterfly net, that Wally had brought with him. Aqualad who was throwing water wisps at him now, was followed by Artemis, who was shooting knock-out gas at him. He was to fast for them, and way to fast for Megan to get a telepathic grip on him. This went on for almost two hours before everyone was on the verge of giving up. Everyone but the little bird, who was just leaning against a wall sipping a juice box.

"Bet ya $50 I can catch him." The boy said, smirking idly as he finished off his juice box.

"We'll give you anything it you can catch him!" Aqualad yelped, already reaching into his pocket to get the money out.

Thinking he was home free, Wally raced to the door at his top speed, though he hadn't counted on one thing... Or rather one bird. Quickly, Robin looked up from his juice box and stuck his foot out, tripping the older boy, who fell to the ground with a 'Thump'. He hit the ground hard, and was fast asleep by the time everyone had hurried over to him.

"Pay up."


	16. It Wasn't Fair The Path We Paved

**A/N: Originally these two were supposed to be one-shots but I decided against it and just made a drabble chapter of poems. This isn't really a SDIB moment but it does involve Wally. I'm sorry if any of you got feels because of this :P**

**Dick's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Path We Paved:<strong>

The Path We Paved.

The team we made.

The clone we saved.

The helmet for trade.

The HQ in the cave.

The empty grave.

They were all reminders of the things hes done.

The heart he gave.

The price he paid.

The hero we laid.

Down to rest.

No. No, Not yet.

This was the path we paved.

This was the team we originally made.

This was the hero we would not let get sent to an early grave.

Wally West, the only kidflash, would be the hero we saved.

* * *

><p><strong>It Wasn't Fair:<strong>

Its wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that Wally West had to die and yet Kid Flash still lives.

It wasn't fair that Artemis got to rise from her death-bed and yet her 'partner' can't.

Baywatch. Rob. Suppey. Kidmouth. Kal. Miss. M. Spitfire. Daddy Bats.

It wasn't fair that he would never know how meaningful these nicknames truly were to us. They were his way of remembering us who we were and why we did what we did.

It wasn't fair that when he died, my world stopped yet the whole world, everything around me continued to turn and carry on, the sun continued to rise and set and everyone else was allowed to move on but me.

It wasn't fair that our team is now less one member. Yet Young Justice is now overrun with new members.

Its not fair that he had gotten so easily replaced. Its not fair that to everyone, Kidflash is Bart Allen now. Not that anyone who didn't know him cares.

Its not fair that no one will ever know him as well as I did. Out of all of us, I knew Wally the longest. When I was nine and we met, we grew up together and saw sides of one another that we could never show anyone else, dark sides that rarely came out. For me, it was the circus and for Wally, well, I'm going to keep that a secret... That was one thing that he asked of me.

Its not fair Artemis died along with her partner. It wasn't fair that either of them had to die because of my poor leadership. Its not fair that the only person who I can seem to put any blame on is myself.

Its just not fair...

Its not fair that I lost a friend, just days after I finally made amends with him. Its not fair that I only got my friend back for such a short time...

Its not fair that Kididiot left me behind after that.

That he left us all behind for good.

Its not fair.


	17. Riddle

**A/N: Heyo! This is my first song fic and its to the song 'The riddle' by Five for fighting . Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Riddle<em>**

**_By: Speedboy0.5 _**

**_Summary: Song fic going along to the song the Riddle for Bruce Wayne and his young ward._**

* * *

><p><em>'There was a man back in 95 who's heart ran out of summers but before he died, I asked him wait whats the sense in life.'<em>

A young Bruce Wayne ran up the path-way towards the direction of his home. His head lowered slowly as he approached his father. The man was sitting out an outdoor chair, reading something in the paper, lowering his arms only when he heard the boy approach. Noticing the look of his son, he frowned and folded up his paper to sit up slowly.

"Whats wrong, Bruce?" His father asked, sounding very concerned for the young boy.

"I just don't understand what the point of life is any more." Bruce mumbled, lowering his head further and kicking at a patch of dirt on the ground with a sigh. "And I don't think I ever will."

With a gentle smile, the older man drew him in close and pulled him up onto his lap to hold him. Both of them were quiet for the longest time, but finally the oldest of the two Wayne men sighed softly and looked down at his child, about to offer him a bit of fatherly wisdom.

"There is a reason to the world" His father said, gently hugging the other. "You and I."

Bruce smiled softly, and his father patted his head and they sat together enjoying each others company. This would be the last time that they ever did this. That night they went to the opera and a tragic accident occurred, and thats when a young Bruce saw the life through new eyes.

Twenty long years passed since then, and he still saw life the way his father had before him.

_'Picked up my kid from school today. "Did you learn anything cause in the world today you can't live in a castle far away".'_

Bruce sighed softly and ran his fingers through his raven locks as he picked up his nine year old, adopted son from school. The little boy was unusually quiet today, with the only noise he made being gentle hums and soft coughs just to break the tension and silence in the car. After this happened a few times, Bruce finally decided to speak up.

"So, what did you learn today?" Bruce asked, looking at his son and knowing that while the boy may have been young, he knew that in the world life was hard and it was almost never easy.

"We learned that people are very small compared to other things in the universe." Dick answered as Bruce smiled a tad.

"Why don't we play catch when we get home?" Bruce asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yeah!" The boy giggled, his eyes widened to the size larger than the moon.

_If you think about it man we got it all. Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball._

Later that night the two played catch together until it became dark out. Dick started to fall asleep and Bruce carried the small child to his room and put him in his bed. He looked at his son and smiled. Dick and Alfred were the only family he had left in the world. Bruce walked back to his room when he thought about what his father had said twenty years ago and still didn't understand what his father meant but thats when His mind suddenly shifted to his son and thats when he found the answer.

_Heres a riddle find the answer theres a reason for the world; you and I._

* * *

><p>"Wally. Please stop writing fanfictions about me." Dick said sternly as he shut off the laptop.<p> 


	18. Salt and Vinegar: Take 2

**A/N: Its 2014, so here comes the revise! (Just for fun)**

* * *

><p>Kaldur sat on the comfortable couch in the cave's sit room. It was their day off, and usually the Atlantian teen would have enjoyed this time to do things he enjoyed more, such as reading or hanging out with his beloved friends, or even simply enjoying the comforts of the couch he was currently sitting on. Not today though, instead he sat on the slightly dented in couch, angrily rubbing his sore mouth which was currently full of canker sores that had just appeared at random that day. It really put a damper on his mood, and it didn't help that Wally had just walked over to him with a bright and pain-free smile on his face. He only grunted in response to the small boy, and was so busy thinking about his pain that he hand't noticed that in Wally's hands was a cup of what appeared to be paste. The red head's smile only seemed to widen as he plopped himself down onto the couch and held up the cup and began to inspect its contents.<p>

"Hey Kaldur, I've got a question." Wally said suddenly, looking up at the other sweetly.

"Ye-" The Atlantis teen opened his mouth to speak, but as he did so Wally jumped at him.

Well, this certainly took his mind off of his pain, as he now watched curiously as Wally took the cup and scooped out a handful of the paste and forced it into his mouth. The sores stung and burned even worse than what they had before hand. Kaldur yelped and quickly spit out the paste, about five seconds away from smacking Wally when he stopped to ask just one question.

"What was that?" He asked, more curious than angry now that he had noticed the pain in his mouth fleeing.

"Wait, I still haven't asked my question yet. Hows your mouth feel?" Wally laughed loudly and then rushed out of the livingroom at his top speed to avoid the couch pillow suddenly being chucked at his head.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

Kaldur woke up the next day and rubbed the once sore area of his face where the worst canker sore had been, but he found that it wasn't there anymore. Nor were any of the other ones that had been there before. He smiled softly, and went to get out of his bed, only to catch sight of the red headed boy sitting on the edge of his bed like a creeper in a horror movie. Like yesterday, he let out a yelp and grabbed a nearby pillow to defend himself with.

"Wally! What are you doing in my room!?" He gasped, trying to settle his rapidly beating heart.

"Soooo, hows your mouth feeling?" Wally replied in a sing-song voice.

Kaldur rolled his eyes, moving forward suddenly and shoving Wally off his bed. He still didn't know what that paste had been, but he made a mental note to ask Wally about it much later, when both were a little more calmed down. Wally laughed from his spot on the floor and quickly sat up and folded his hands on his knees, feeling pretty good that he had helped two friends in need (The first being Robin) using simple home remedies.

"So I take it that means pretty good?"


	19. Run, Wally, Run

**A/N: A time for spooktakular (Eh, don't know how to spell it) fun with fanfictions! This time I have decided to re-vamp this classical tale of Dick and Wally mischief!**

* * *

><p>Wally was known on the team as the team clown, for obvious reasons. Dick was often the second team clown, as where ever Wally was to go, this little bird was quick to follow, usually with a video camera. When the weather turn cold and pumpkins were beginning to pop up everywhere the two turned, thats when the real planning of pranks began. This year was no different than all the rest, as the pair found themselves on Wally's front porch about to put their plan into action.<p>

"OK, now you just sit here and don't move! It'll ruin the 'illusion'." Wally instructed Dick, idly pushing the smaller male back into his chair and quickly brushing off his costume.

Dick sighed and looked up at his friend through the mask that covered his face, scowling slightly as it was adjusted for the billionth time. With a gentle huff, he found himself questioning everything (again) including the reason behind why he had agreed to do this in the first place. He then quickly remembered that it was all for the laughs they would probably have some day when this was all over.

"Why am I doing this again?" Dick mumbled out-loud to his friend, with all thoughts aside. "This is stupid."

Wally smirked at this question, as he had somehow convinced Dick to dress up like a gaudy scarecrow with a bright pink wig and what ever creepy articles of clothing they could find in both of their houses. Wally had also managed to convince Dick to sit outside in the freezing cold all night as part of a 'prank' with a bowl of candy in his lap. At the time that they planned this, they had been in the cozy livingroom of Wayne manor, and that had been the time that this all seemed like a good idea.

"Because this prank will be funny. Now shut up! I see people coming." Wally said in a matter of face tone, dawning his camo printed-mask and matching poncho. "Now shut up and sit still. I'm going to go hide in that bush over there."

"You know, this prank will only scare a bunch of kids." Dick mumbled, wanting to get the last word in before going quiet as the kids walked up.

Wally was quick to do as he had said earlier and hid in a nearby bush right next to the deck just as the first group of kids came by the house and walked up the long pathway. As they drew closer, it was easy to see that this group was about ten years of age and they were all dressed in 'cool costumes'.

"Look, no ones here, just a stupid scarecrow." The kid dressed up as a pirate said, spitting on the grass for no other reason then to be a jerk.

"Lets egg this losers house." A ninja replied, idly strolling over the spit on the grass and using his shoe to kick it into the ground.

"Nah, let's get our candy first. Then we TP this place." Pirate snickered, about to take a hand full of the treats in the bowl.

"But the sign says 'Just take one'." A little girl dressed up as a fairy princess chimed in from out of nowhere, having just walked up behind the others.

"Says who?" The ninja piped up, sticking his own hand into the bowl, only to have it grabbed suddenly by the 'scarecrow'.

"JUST TAKE ONE!" Dick screeched in his loudest voice as he jumped forward, nearly knocking the whole bowl over in the process.

Instantly the kids turned around and took off running at their top speed, all while screaming the entire way back to their parents. Luckily for Dick and Wally, their parents found their little prank to be just as funny and urged the boys to set back up for the next group, which they promptly did.

"Told you it was funny, wait here comes someone else!" Wally called, diving back into the bush as Dick straightened the bowl of candy back onto his lap.

A large man with several tattoos and wearing a dirty t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and torn up jeans, walked over with another fairy princess following close behind him as they walked.

"Yo man, I got two." The man mumbled in a soft tone, gesturing to the child skipping behind him.

He reached into the bucket, just as the ninja and pirate had done, and was about to take four pieces of candy when Dick lunged forward once more and shouted in a very loud tone. "JUST TAKE ONE!"

* * *

><p><strong>One trip to the ER later and:<strong>

"I hate you Wally... I really hate you..." Dick mumbled in pain as the nurse finished putting bandages on his nose.

"Come on Dick, you're an internet star now!" Wally cheered in a delighted voice as he posted the video he had filmed onto FaceBook just as Bruce walked into the room.

"Start running West." He growled, clearly not happy about his little bird's injuries. "I'm giving you until the count of five."

"Come on, Brucey. It was funny! Wasn't it Dicky?" Wally asked as he looked over at Dick for back up.

"One." Dick began the count down suddenly as Wally laughed and then made a run for it. "Five! Kick his arse, Bruce!"

With that, Wally sped up to his fastest speed with the angry daddy-bat following close behind him. The whole way Wally was laughing even harder, nearly running into a nurse as he turned the corner sharply, but rather than apologizing, he instead called just two words over his shoulder.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"


End file.
